Stronger
by Heartless Gaia
Summary: Traduction : Un one-shot très sombre, troublant. Harry sait qu'il a besoin de devenir plus fort pour battre Voldemort. Le directeur sait comment agir pour …


**Titre :** Stronger (littéralement : plus fort)

**Auteur :** Lilysdementor

**Traductrice :** Moi-même

**Bêta :** personne pour l'instant

**Warnings :** Si c'est rated M, c'est pour une bonne raison -' Un 'viol' mais avec le consentement forcé de la personne … un écart d'âge assez énorme (Dumbledore/Harry)

**Disclaimer :** En dehors de la traduction même du texte et de l'autorisation de l'auteur de la poster, rien ne m'appartient. Et selon l'auteur, tout ce que vous pourriez reconnaitre ne lui appartiendrait pas …

**Résumé :** Un one-shot très sombre, troublant. Harry sait qu'il a besoin de devenir plus fort pour battre Voldemort. Le directeur sait comment agir pour …

**Note de l'auteur :** si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Elle vous prévient dès le début, ce ne sera pas du gout de tout le monde. Aucune review sur cette traduction ou histoire ou MP à l'auteur ou moi-même pour expliquer à quel point elle est malade (mentalement parlant), elle explique qu'elle le sait déjà ).

**Note de la traductrice :** sur le même point que la note de l'auteur, merci de ne pas me dire que je suis totalement dérangée pour traduire quelque chose comme cela. Je sais j'ai un problème mental (dixit mon prof de philosophie donc voilà quoi ^^)

_Prologue_

_« Vous désiriez me voir, Monsieur ? »_

_« Oui, c'est correct, Harry. Assis toi. Un bonbon au citron ? »_

_« Non merci, Monsieur. »_

_« Bien, Harry. Tu es sans aucun doute au courant que Voldemort gagne du pouvoir et de l'influence. Je pense qu'il est temps que tu reçoives un entrainement et puis tu es au courant de la prophétie et de son contenu. Je sais que nous avons eu des … différents dans le passé, mais je ne crois en personne d'autre pour t'entrainer. Oui, oui, le professeur Rogue est talentueux dans différents domaines, cependant, j'ai peur qu'il puisse, peut-être – juste entre toi et moi – être un peu emporté avec la tâche que j'ai en tête. Nous avons besoin d'augmenter ta tolérance à la douleur … »_

La personne ayant inventé les bonbons au citron devrait recevoir une récompense. Leur douceur, leur gout fruité. Tout simplement vivifiant. Et de la revitalisation est ce dont un vieil homme a besoin. Revitalisation. Stimulation – mentale, psychologique et physique. Et cette affectation a couvert tous les domaines.

Bientôt il sera de nouveau là. Il était toujours à l'heure ces jours-ci. Cela avait pris quelque temps et un peu d'effort pour discipliner le garçon, mais ce qu'Albus voulait, Albus l'avait. C'était une règle qu'il avait décidé très tôt dans sa vie.

Il se vantait d'être plutôt intelligent – plus intelligent que tous ceux qu'il connaissait, osait-il dire. Cela rendait toute chose beaucoup plus facile. Manipuler les gens était amusant – les regarder remuer et se tortiller contre les cordes invisibles qu'il avait placées sur eux. Les regarder marcher tout droit vers ses pièges. Les faire bouger comme des poupées au bout de cordes. C'était vivifiant.

Cependant, il devait le confirmer, son plan le plus récent – d'à peine un an – était le meilleur qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé – et cela voulait dire beaucoup de choses.

Le jeune Harry avait avalé son stratagème à merveille – comme excepté. Ses qualités de gryffondor pouvaient être comptés dedans quand il s'agissait de 'protéger ses amis' et de 'sauver le monde'. Cela étant dit, la prophétie était deuxième de pas grand-chose sur sa liste des plans les meilleurs.

Au début, le garçon avait difficile à façonner. Il avait été vraiment prudent – un seul faux mouvement et la tentative de lien entre les deux aurait été endommagé irrévocablement. Cependant, tout c'était bien déroulé. Et maintenant … maintenant le garçon était sien. Sa marionnette ultime. Chaque chose qu'il pensait, faisait, aimait ou détestait – tout était déterminé par l'estimé directeur de Poudlard école de sorcellerie. Et personne ne savait. Personne ne l'avait remarqué. Pas même le garçon lui-même. Chaque chose qu'il demandait au garçon, il le faisait. C'était, comme il l'avait dit au garçon, crucial pour son plan. Parce que s'il ne faisait pas confiance au directeur pour qu'il fasse ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui, alors ils ne pourraient jamais travailler ensemble pour vaincre Voldemort.

Un petit coup à la porte se fit entendre. Albus sourit. C'était lui pour le dernier test.

« Entre Harry, mon garçon. » Il ne cacha pas son sourire dans sa voix.

La porte s'ouvrit et le garçon entra dans le bureau. Albus se leva de son siège.

« Viens ici, mon garçon. »

Le garçon obéit et quand il fut à quelques pas, il s'inclina devant son maître.

Albus caressa ma joue du garçon. Il ne se déroba pas, et ne réagit d'aucune manière. C'était bien.

« Bien, comme je l'avais annoncé la dernière fois, aujourd'hui sera le teste final pour montrer ta loyauté envers moi. C'est vital que je sache si oui ou non tu me fais entièrement confiance avant que nous ne faisons face à Voldemort. Es-tu prêt ? »

Une autre révérence.

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Bien. Maintenant déshabille-toi. »

Ce n'était pas nouveau pour le garçon. Il avait commencé voilà quelque mois et il devrait être parfaitement confortable nu en la présence du directeur.

Une autre part de leur entrainement était la résistance à la douleur. La confiance était importante, oui, mais la tolérance à la douleur l'était encore plus. Les cicatrices sur le dos du garçon et sur ses fesses étaient une évidence de leur entrainement.

« Bien garçon. Maintenant penches toi sur le bureau. »

Ceci non plus n'était pas nouveau. Ce qui allait venir ensuite l'était par contre.

Albus se déshabilla rapidement et à la vue du derrière nu penché sur son bureau, il sentit son sexe se durcir.

Il se rapprocha du garçon et attrapa ses fesses fermes en les écartant. Si cette partie de son plan ne fonctionnait pas, alors tout serait perdu. Il était, pourtant, confiant que cela que tout irait bien.

Sans prévenir, il poussa son sexe dans l'ouverture du garçon. Il sentit la manière dont le garçon réprima un cri, comme il avait été appris. C'était bon. Il entra brutalement et plus profondément dans le garçon – à maintes reprises. Le garçon ne bougea pas. Il ne se débattit pas. Ne cria pas. C'était parfait.

Sa vitesse augmenta et une fois qu'il eut éjaculé, il sortit du garçon.

« Tournes toi et fais-moi face. »

Se redressant, le garçon fit ce qui lui était demandé. Des yeux vitreux regardèrent Albus, ne le voyant pas réellement.

« Est-ce que cela fit mal ? »

« Non. » La voix était monotone.

« Est-ce que tu as apprécié autant que moi ? »

« Oui. »

« Serais-tu heureux de recommencer l'expérience ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Albus sourit. Recommencer cela, ils le feraient.


End file.
